1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial eyelashes and more particularly, to the fabrication and use of an artificial eyelash structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular artificial eyelash structures are commonly made in a smoothly arched shape for direct installation. However, because the curvatures of the eyelids of different people are different, it is difficult to attach or adhere a fixed shape of artificial eyelash structure to an eyelid. The user's eyelid may feel uncomfortable after mounting of an artificial eyelash structure.
Further, the eyelashes of most commercial artificial eyelash structures are adhered into place. The mounting procedures of the eyelashes of most commercial artificial eyelash structures are complicated and time-consuming. During fabrication, the eyelashes may fall out of place, affecting product yield rate and sense of beauty. Further, except complicated manufacturing procedure and expensive processing tools, the fabrication of conventional artificial eyelash structures much labor.
Therefore, improvements on the fabrication and use of conventional artificial eyelash structures are needed.